fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Flying-Type Life Chapter 6
"What are these powers?" The Servum asked calmly. The cloaked person cackled then answered: "It's the magic of the Shadow Realm, the place your friends currently reside in." Upon hearing this, Swervum walked towards the shadowy figure. "I can bring you there so you can save them, but there's obviously a cost. Your own soul." he explained, stopping the Flying-type in his tracks. The cloaked man muttered something then hopped, and a dark shadowy portal opened as he landed. He continued: "If you want to bring them back, follow me." He disappeared into the portal, and Swervum ran in without a second thought. They arrived in a strange, dark place. Cries of pain and agony from unseen kaiju were somehow echoing around. Swervum could swear he heard Vapedorah every now and then. The two walked forward. The Shadow Realm was worthy of its name: Nothing but black and purple, no visibility at all, no sources of light, and a constant sense of dread. The darkness felt like it was getting heavier as they advanced, crushing and slowing Swervum down. The pair finally came across what seemed to be a room, with some flaming eyes illuminating the surroundings. Hanging on the walls, Swervum noticed his squad. Teary-eyed, he ran towards Eddie, who was unconscious, as were the twins. Reunited with his comrades, the leader managed to hold back from crying while asking: "We reached them. How do I take them back now?" The cloaked figure cackled again. "As I said, you have to pay your own soul to free them. This is your last chance to back out. What is your choice?" "Save them of course!" Swervum shouted. Black smoke filled the room as a deep laugh resounded. the smoke completely surrounded everything then quickly disappeared. Swervum was back in the alley, his squad slowly waking up in front of him. They were very confused, but their leader explained everything to them and walked the twins home. On their way to Eddie's home, the large Flying-type stopped. "So you're gonna fight them alone?" he asked. Swervum looked down and answered: "Yes. You guys have been through enough already. I'm the only one who stands a chance thanks to these powers." Ed nodded. "I understand." They started walking again. When they reached Eddie's home, he asked his leader to wait a bit outside. After some time, he came back out and handed Swervum a freshly-made cheeseburger. "You look like shit man, at least eat something!" he told his best friend as he handed the food. They laughed as Swervum ate, then they said their goodbyes, and the leader left. Now that his squad was safe, the Servum only had two things on his mind: his family, and Juice. He had left to buy food so long ago that Sermum had most likely already contacted Terra. But going home at this point was much too dangerous because of the other thing on his mind. He could sense Juice and Orba closing in on him, so he just was trying to head to a safe location for the inevitable battle: a construction site a few blocks north. He got to his destination and waited. Luckily(?) for him, he didn't have to wait too long. He could already see them walking his way. Orba picked up a forklift and threw it Swervum's way like it was nothing. The Flying-type hopped away, and his former teammate spoke to him: "So I hear you took care of that idiot Vapedorah and somehow brought your friends back huh? Guess I really should have killed you back then. But whatever, I'll finish things with you now, and they're next." Category:Flying-Type Life Category:Key Mace's Stories Category:Universe 20541432 Category:Fanfiction